RF testing of monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC) is advantageously accomplished at the wafer level, where automatic test equipment can rapidly verify the electrical performance of the MMIC, prior to its separation, bonding and packaging as an individual component. In this effort, an RF test probe is used to provide temporary electrical contact between the automatic test equipment and an MMIC element on a wafer. A disadvantage and limitation known in the prior art is that current RF test equipment fixtures do not simulate, at the wafer test level, the operating environment of an MMIC after it has been separated from the wafer, wire bound and packaged. As a result, wafer level performance characteristics are marginal at best.
It would be extremely advantageous therefore to provide, at the wafer level, an RF test equipment, and wire bond interface circuit which overcomes these shortcomings.